


A new beginning

by lyncetypex



Series: And Justin makes them 4 [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Aftermath of Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Justin Foley, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Protective Clay Jensen, abused justin foley, jensen family comforting justin, somewhat protective justin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyncetypex/pseuds/lyncetypex
Summary: How justin ended up getting adopted by the Jensen's in time for his 17 birthday. From the scene at Monet's when Clay tells him the news to the daily interaction of justin and his new found family. Family and trust are concepts that Justin has hardly ever experienced in a normal way so follow Justin navigating through the ups and downs of trying to lead a normal and better life and experiencing what a real family should be like while coping with the baggage of his past.





	1. The news(Justin's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> 13 reasons second season was the best for me and I couldnt get enough of Justin and Clay interacting in the same household, so here you have it: a multichapter series about Justin finding peace wih the family he deserves.

The adoption process was still not trough completely, it was a complicated process Mrs. Jensen had explained. No, no Mrs. Jensen but Lainie, it should be Lainie and Matt by now and not Jensen's parents or Mrs. Jensen and Mr. Jensen. But somehow he could not make himself think differently about these two well-adjusted and self-composed adults that were doing everything on their power to adopt him. 

Thinking about the fact that he was in that kind of situation, waiting to be adopted by the parents of one of his former high school rivals, none other than the fucking clay Jensen, after a whole month in juvenile detention was still so bizarre. He mentally shivered just by thinking about that time, about that awful month he spent confined in juvie and the 6 month probation he got while that fucking rapist Bryce, only got a 3 month probation. But as he had said before, it was really what he had been expecting, not really a surprise there. What was still a surprise to him to this day, was that they still wanted to adopt him, the 3 of them, and seemingly they were not backing off, not by a fat chance. Not now after all the paperwork he had seen Mrs. Jen…Lainie doing and she and Matt signing and all those talks and procedures that were to be followed- as his social worker explained-. They were really going to do it, he was going to be adopted by Clay's family.

He could still recall the day 2 weeks ago just after exiting juvie and going to Hannah´s funeral when Clay told him about what they were planning on doing if Justin wanted of course, or as he put it, what his parents had thought of and he himself was agreeing to. 

\--------------------------

When he first sat on that table with Clay he had not been expecting the conversation to go like that by any means, for God's sake he had just come from a horrible place looking (bad was an understatement) really worn down and tired and sad and pale and sickly, to be received by one of Zach's bear hugs that lifted him off the floor. Okay, he had lost quite a few pounds and most of his muscles in that center but still to be lifted like he weighted nothing at all was unexpected, or maybe he was just surprised by the reaction his friends had when they saw him get into Monet's. The kindness that radiated from all those people he could call friends, because that tight knotted group of weird teenagers could not be called anything different by now, was the little spark his heart needed to start mending from everything that they had went through. No that all of his friends had magically recovered in that amount of time but for him that last months hadn’t helped at all so he was just a bit behind comparing to all them, well nothing that time couldn’t fix. So after greeting everyone he went to talk to Mrs. Baker cause that was the reason they were there, they were giving the official goodbye to Hannah Baker. What was surprising as well, was what she did after telling her one last "sorry for your loss" and apologizing for everything he did to her daughter, she hugged him. She looked into his eyes and told him that she hoped everything would go better for him from now on. 

When she went away after saying goodbye, he spotted Lainie and Clay talking to themselves in a small table. Approaching them he noticed the strange looks they were giving each other –what could they be talking about- thought Justin, cause it looked like something important but if it was a serious matter he didn’t understand why they had insisted him on going over where they were and invited to sit. Just as he sat in the free chair, Lainie stood up, telling the boys to catch up and so on with a nervous smile. Justin was at first weary of that expression cause he immediately thought not so good news were about to come. Maybe they didn’t want to end up emergency fostering him like they had been doing before the trial and now didn’t even want to foster him to be released from Juvie. He tried not to let his mind wander down that path but it was looking quite difficult at that moment because they were legit questions he hadn’t ask yet for fear of the answers. And now those questions and all that doubt that had been plaguing him since he had been released into the Jensen's care from the center, were creeping up on him again. It was possible that they didn’t want him and were going to tell him so, or maybe he was going to be transferred to a group home as he was almost 17, speeding up the process of him becoming a ward of the state, or maybe… well to say a lot of negative ideas coursed Justin's mind at that moment cause whichever the reason was, he thought he was going to be officially kicked out by Clay. Maybe that was why he was the one at the table with him, maybe they had all thought it was better for him to be given the bad news by Clay, as he was the one that had thrust him into their lives wreaking havoc.

So there he sat, thinking to himself how his life was going to be ruined, when Clay fucking Jensen shared with him that ridiculous plan his family had conjured up about they adopting him in order not to be sent away in the future to any group home or another foster family. Their explanation was just that, they didn’t want him to be a ward of the state and be on his own at 18 so their plan was just to adopt him.

To this day he was still shocked cause as they sat there with Clay explaining why they thought it was for the best; he was perplexed that someone was willing to make such a great change in their family, in their home dynamics and in their life perse, just for him not to be lost under the radar. That sole thought was enough to cloud Justin's mind but what was worse was that clay was fucking asking what his thoughts on the matter were. As if that wasn’t the best thing to be offered to him since Clay's first proposition about him staying at this house in order to testify on the trial, which again was this family saving his whole life in a heartbeat. So when he sincerely said that he would like (more like loved) to be adopted and stopped Clay's ramblings, the sudden tears that appeared on his eyes were not unexpected. But Clay didn’t think so cause he asked like a moron if he was really crying. –Of course I am Jensen! - was what he wanted to say but couldn’t bring himself to. That was one of the best moments in his life by far so it was understandable that tears would spring into his eyes. C'mon he was getting adopted by the Jensen's, a family he had lived with for weeks waiting for his turn on the trial, a family that had given him food, shelter, a warm place to sleep, to do his homework, long rides going back and forth to high school, new clothes that were not Bryce's, a backpack, school material, a freaking cellphone, and everything they could think that he would need, in exchange for nothing. Clay didn’t even accept the money he took from his mom's house and even used it to by him new supplies. Even though they knew he was an addict and Bryce's former best friend and practically living thanks to their charity, they never asked for anything in return. So yes, the tears that were now falling from his eyes and running down his cheeks were totally normal for the situation they were in.


	2. The news (Clay's POV)

Oh my god, what were they thinking… Telling Justin the good news at the end of Hannah’s memorial at Monet’s was not their brightest idea but his parents wanted to be forthcoming with Justin about his situation and future now that he was out from juvie, which was something he was sure Justin appreciated. I mean, from what he had seen, Justin had been tossed around for most of his life by his own mother, though Clay was not blaming her. He didn’t have the full details about Justin’s home life and what exactly meant for a young boy an later a teenager, to have a drug addicted mother with a series of boyfriends ranging from drug dealers to junkies that would rather he disappeared into thin air, and a father that he had never known. He hadn’t experienced any of that, wondering whether there would be food at home after he came from school was never an issue in his life, nor was it buying school mandatory clothes and shoes for practice and sports, or paying for lunch at the school cafeteria with borrowed money (Bryce’s, always Bryce’s) or having to make calculations about the price of textbooks and school supplies in order to have money left for his mother and his boyfriends booze. 

That was never part of his life and that was the reason He was sure his parents wanted him to convey the news to Justin as soon as possible, so he would never have to worry again about those sorts of things. Because when he stopped to think about it in a much serious way, what Justin had experienced in his almost 17 of age was not something any kid should had the misfortune to experience. Clay had seen too much TV where these situations were depicted, to know money was not the only thing Justin would have been worried about when coming to his so called home. He tried not to dwell on it too much cause parents or pseudo-parents hitting their partners and children was not a pleasant thought to have. But he couldn’t just ignore it; child abuse -it sound harsher when properly named- thought Clay, was not a something to be dismissed so easily. Abuse in every form was always wrong and should be condemned. Sadly it couldn’t be further from the truth, at least for this specific situation. Cause he knew for a fact Justin mother hadn’t got the help she properly needed and his boyfriend, Seth was his name or so Clay thought, was still dealing with drugs free from any charges related to abuse. 

Because if Clay had learnt anything in the past year and a half was that things didn’t always end up in a good way, happy endings were something out of fairy tales only, and conflicts were never resolved in the best way possible. Tragedies were more common than happy endings and when those conflicts peaked, what they could only do was be united, trust each other and try and get the victims the help they much needed. The problem though was that in the majority of cases if there was a main culprit, if someone had done a terrible thing or even committed a crime, they couldn’t fully trust the system. As they had just seen, privilege was everything and fairness and justice were not so much easy and impartial concepts, cause Justin hadn’t stayed in juvie for a months while the fucking rapist only got a provation half of the time he got because of the system’s unbiased laws.

So he could understand their parent’s decision about telling Justin right away. C'mon, he looked like a kicked puppy with those big eyes that had deep shadows under them, with that sweater that hide a sickly and thin looking frame –omg what had they been feeding him there?-thought Clay, and quite a lot of bruises if his face was any indicator. Of course he looked like he had been through hell and back, for god’s sake, it was called juvenile detention centre, it was not a freaking walk in the park. But having Justin in front of him after one months since he saw him get arrested in the stairs of the court, and realizing the many changes he could spot by just looking at him, made his insides ache. What happened to Justin was not fair, not by any means, but his mother was not known for giving up easily and hadn’t stopped till they had released Justin into their care after being accepted as a foster care family. 

So that’s why his mother and him could be found sitting in a table in a corner of Monet’s, discussing how to bring he news up to Justin. They didn’t want to scare him or anything of the sort, they just wanted to give Justin the proper home he deserved, a safe and warm environment where Justin could be free from those worries about being hit when the booze and drugs took a toll in their guardians, about not having enough money and so being forced to choose between food and clothes and supplies and who knows what else. That’s why when Justin sat himself in that table, Clay immediately told him about his parent’s plan. It seemed like he explained the same things the social worker told Justin about the foster care and the legal age for being fostered, but when the real deal was delivered to Justin’s ears the reaction was not what he had expected.

To be fair, now thinking about it, what kind of response had he thought Justin would give him? My goodness… he could be a dumbass sometimes, it seemed. What did he think that would happen? Maybe a cry of excitement or a sign of thankfulness and even a few words of gratitude. But it seemed like all of them had underestimated Justin's situation and the hell he had been put through, cause his initial response was to tell him teary-eyed if they were sure. If they were really doing the right thing adopting him even though as he had plainly stated, he was pretty fucked up. Clay could see it in his eyes, the bone-deep exhaustion and fear about what the future would hold for someone like him that almost clouded the spark of hope that had ignited because of what clay was saying. 

But he didn’t know how to make Justin believe him that everything could be okay from now on; it was probably something he should discuss with his parents if they were going to help Justin get better. So he just told him half chuckling that he was pretty fucked up too. Which was apparently the right thing to say, as Justin relaxed and even gave a small laugh before a couple of tears fell from his sad eyes. He could understand why the sudden rush emotions, I mean, not every day you tell an almost 17 year old boy with deep emotional scars and trust issues that your family is planning on adopting him after being released from juvie. It was not a day to day situation, so he just offered Justin a half smile and a rather annoying question about if he was really crying, to make him feel more at ease or maybe just to irritate him a bit. I mean as he had said, from now on they were going to be like brothers or something like that, so that was part of the deal as well. 

It was not going to be an easy journey, that was for sure but the 3 of them were going to do everything they could for Justin from now on, even if that meant they firstly had to convince him that he was really wanted. As his always so eloquent father had said; it was about time that kid new what a happy family and a safe home environment meant, even if it was at 17 years old. Cause his father was right, they were both still kids and kids were to be cared for, as they had all seen what any parent was capable of doing for their children.


	3. Going home

After the emotional conversation they had just had, Justin’s exhaustion started to take a toll on him. He was blinking rapidly trying to get the final tears out as his eyes were shutting down, but Clay could see that he didn’t want to sleep as he didn’t make any moves for them to get home nor did he say anything about being tired. Maybe it was because of the place they were in, it was Hannah’s memorial after all, even though it was coming to an end. But with the added tiredness the puppy dog eyes took pity on his soul, so Clay suggested they go and sit in the nearby couch that was miraculously devoid of people.  
Justin of course, agreed. He didn’t even notice that the people that were previously occupying it were now gone.

He sat on one end of the couch leaving space for Clay to sit too, but clay insisted on him lying down on it cause he was going to be in the armchair next to him. Justin didn’t oppose, to be fair lying down for a bit was one of the things he would really like right now, so he took the opportunity to stretch a bit on the so much more comfortable couch from a modern cafeteria, than any of the beds in juvie. Not wanting to close his eyes, he put his arm across his face, wiping the residual tear tracks from hos cheeks and massaging the many bruises his face had now.

He needed something to take his mind off from the situation he saw himself submerged in; with the adoption, the notion that there were actual adults that wanted him in their lives, thinking how he now had a home that casually was the place he had been living in the weeks of the trial and the thought of having legally at least a new family, which lead him to wander about his own mother. About how could she be doing, whether she did scape from Seth and that was why they couldn’t find her to sign the paperwork they had previously needed, if she was safe...etc. About his school life and how everything had ended up upside now, about his newfound friends and how would they react to the news, and about everything he had gone trough in juvie. 

The increasing number of thoughts that were coming to his mind were staring to give him a headache so he needed to take his mind off. That is way he started talking to Clay, he had to admit that at first, when he and Tony fojnd him, comunication it was not a pleasant thing. They were very different in all aspects of their lives, or so it seemed at the begining. But with the time they had spent together and problems they went through, understanding and communication was much better.  
  
From the very first moment Clay had secretly smuggled Justin into his own home after chasing him through the streets, to helping him detox from the heroin and giving him the stability to go high school again, to Justin stopping clay shooting Bryce and/or himself, to Clay stopping him from becoming homeless again and running through the streets, to Justin testifying about what Bryce did and turning himselfto the police, to Clay pleading his mother that they help him. They both had saved each other time after time, which at the beginning of high school no one could have imagined. So to say they had quite an understanding was correct, they both needed each other even if they didn’t know it.  
So Justin started to ask Clay about the school dance and if they were going, which was pretty clear after all that they were indeed going, because as his puppy dog eyes looked sadder than ever, they could be used to convince anyone. They did continue talking for a bit till Clay got up to talk to Mrs.Baker one last time.

\------------------------------------------

Both Mrs. Jensen and Mr. Jensen had been observing, from the strategically placed couch, the boys since they had started talking in that table in the corner. They had seen Clay’s nervousness about the news he was going to deliver and Justin’s reaction to what seemed were the best thing anyone could have ever told him. His face in those exact moments were not going to be forgotten by the two of them. The smile that Justin had on him while tears were falling from his eyes as he told Clay that he would really like to be adopted, was at the same time warming their hearts and breaking them. 

To see his son go through what he finally had decided that was the best option for Justin, made their hearts swell in pride for the young man they had raised. And to see joy in the battered face of a 16 year old boy just released from juvie during a memorial, was a sight indeed. Their now 2 boys could really use each other from now on, even though they would argue and fight and not agree on pretty much a lot of thing, but that was what brothers and close friends did. They had a good feeling about this and both were commited to see for themelves a good adjustment of Justin into society again, as well as helping the 2 teenagers develop a functional dynamic not only between themselves but including the 4 of them.

When they saw that Clay and Justin had finished talking about the good news and were moving off to less serious topics they decided to leave the couch and head up for the car. They were not planning on going anywhere though, Clay needed them in these tough moments and they were going to stay with him, so they got out of Monet’s and next to the car. They popped the truck, which was filled with bags from different stores, that the 3 of them had been visiting during the time Justin had been out and since they had decided to go for the adoption process.  
There was a also a very important manila envelope in the truck, with all the information they needed to give Justin and his social worker and the never ending burocratic paperwork to be filled in order to kick off the process. Lainie being a lawyer and all that knew that this kind of process could take a long time, but luckily for them she had some contacts that could speed things up and the fact that Justin had been with them before as an emergency foster family and now foster family, would only make things go quicker. Checking that they had everything in the car and safely putting that manila envelope in the glove compartment, they headed back inside.

When they got there Mrs. Baker had alredy left and people were starting to leave the establishment as well, so they decided to pick up the boys and get everyone home for the day.  
There were few words that could express how tiresome the day had turned out to be. Firstly with Hannah’s funeral, Hannah’s memorial, Justin’s release from juvie and now the agreement about the adoption papers. Laine and Matt were sure both boys could benefit from a much needed rest, Clay had not really been taking care of himself for the last couple of days as the stress from the approaching funeral got to him and they doubted that what Justin had experienced in juvie could be called rest of any kind.

\-------------------

After talking to Mrs. Baker, Clay went to say goodbye to the rest of his friends as he saw his parents coming back from the parking lot, which probably meant they were ready to head home and were going to tell Justin exactly that. So after saying goodbye and taking one last look to the chalk mural in honor of Hannah Baker,he got out of the Monet’s.  
Justin didn’t see Mrs. And Mr. Jensen coming from outside but he realized Clay was nowhere to be seen.

-Well maybe he went to the bathroom...- thought Justin, but at that moment someone exited it and it wasn’t Clay. He quickly, but not so much that he pulled some of his sensitives muscles, rose from the couch into a sitting position, trying to look for his soon to be adopted sibling or whatever… their relationship didn’t need a label anyhow.

Searching for him through the less congested cloud of people,he still didn’t find Clay but Justin tried not to get anxious. Clay could be doing something important outside, something pretty normal even, but he could perfectly recall the situation in which he found him with a gun ready to shoot someone and saying something about making her stop, so excuse him if he still was a bit nervous. He knew that it had happened a month ago, but still, he just hoped Clay was doing better by now, thanks to getting the closure he desperately needed and judging from what he had seen, it seemed that it was the case.  
Suddenly he was stopped from his musings thanks to a hand that was resting on his left shoulder. He automatically flinched at the contact, something both Jensen’s parents saw, so Mrs. Jensen decided to retract her hand.

-Hey Justin, we were about to take you guys home, anything you want to do before? Asked Mrs. Jensen with a sweet smile on her face.  
-No, I-I-I’m okay- replied Justin –I… we can leave, yeah-  
-Okay then-said Mr. Jensen,- C’mon champ let’s get into the car I’m sure Clay is waiting to go home, he must be pretty tired and probably wants nothing more than dinner and sleep. And I' pretty sure he is not the only one- said Clay's father offering him a knowing smile.

Justin sure was hungry, his stomach had just started rumbling just at the mention food. What he had in the center was not so bad, and before meeting the Jensen's he would probably be grateful for any scrap of food he could get tinto his mouth. But after living with the Jensens's for a couple of weeks, he realized the larger amounts he had been consuming of good quality food. So he realized he was starting to miss Clay's family cooking.  
But that was not the only problem, when he had changed from the orange suit to the clothes he now wore, he did realize that his ribs were poking trough the undershit. He could feel his own ribs just by touching his chest. It was a drastic change because even though he was naturally skinny and fit, even though the amount of food he normally would have ingested (before the Jensen's) had not been not copious it used to be more than enough. And he could never get to see the outline of his ribs. The reason for that, was the other teenagers at juvie. He never dared to tell anyone during the whole month and he was not gonna start now, when it couldn't even matter, but he got accustomed to have other problem children steal his food. Like the bullies often did in the playground during middle school. It was rather pathetic, he had survived his mother and her boyfriends, he had survived being homeless for weeks and he even had survived being inmersed in the tragedy that was Hannah Baker's death, but apparently he couldn't stop others from constantly stealing larger and larger portions of his food.

They realized that Justin had zoned out for a moment there, because at the sudden mention of food, he got his hand up to where his ribs were, like he was palming them and keep on loking at the floor like he was not there. Now that they noticed, Justin was far skinnier now than when he had left, nothing that they were not expecting. But Lainie and Matt noticed that it seemed to be a far more serious issue now. Looking at the way Justin was holding himself and how thin he looked and from the rumbles they could hear from Justin's stomach, they could safetely say that he had not been well fed in the correctional. Truth to be said, they were expecting Justin to be released with a few pounds less but they could bet that now his ribs were poking trough the T-shirt, and judging from how Justin's face had lost it's healthy colour and seemed even hollow now, they both reached the conclussion that maybe they had in their hands a malnutrition problem. But it wasn't the right time to say anything about it and they both knew it, so they just exchanged glazes and went to shake Justin up from his stupor.

\--------------------

**Flashback starting**

He was heading for the mess hall, where they were supposed to get their required amount of food. It was Justin's first dinner and the weariness he emited could be felt from anyone that got just a glimpse of the new kid. He got his tray with the ratios of food and sat in the empty side of a big table. He didnt know anyone and was not up to making new friends right now, so he just started to eat in silence. The menu consisted on a few boiled green asparagus, what looked to be mashed potatoes, a small sized burger, an apple and loaf of bread. He missed Mrs. Jensen's warm food and sitting in the table with the 3 of them just talking about normal and unimportant topics. He missed them and everything they had done for him in the past weeks. That is why when Mrs. Jensen had explained him that he was going to have to give everything up if he was really going to go to the police and confess what he had left happen to Jessica, he accepted. And that was also why he was not going to tell anything to Clay, not with all the mood swings that boy had been experiencing and because it was the least he could do to help them all keep Bryce from getting free of criminal charges.  
He was so deep in his thoughts that he didnt notice he 3 boys that were getting closer to his side of the table. To the point that he only did look up when his tray was snatched away as he was going to take a bite of his bread.

-What the hell- said Justin looking to the 3 of them  
-Oh, look! The new kid talks-said one of the group. -Name is Nick and I dont really like being ignore by newbies, undestood?  
-Man, I was just eating, minding my on business. Dont want any trouble hhmm...N-Nick-  
-Okay then- smiled the older boy.  
-Trouble is not what we are looking for either, we just wanted to greet the newest member. You know, make you feel welcomed and al thatl...- Nick was saying as he put his arm around Justin and squeezed a bit, it was a show for dominance, identified Justin.

Being next to Bryce for that long, had taught a thing or two about intimidation, so he didnt make any sudden moves or started confronting this older Nick. As he said, he was not looking for problems and he wanted to get out from this hell of a place as soon as possible, so he took it all in silence.  
-Well newbie, lets see if you can help us. The thing is that we have just eaten, but me and my friends are still hungry so do you mind if we help you with your's?-  
These were the words he heard seconds before someone snatched the food tray back, and before Nick and his 2 companions ate all of the food except the loaf of bread. One of the other ones was just about to grab it, when out of nowhere, Nick grabbed his forearm in order to stop him.  
-Leave it, he has been an ideal companion, havent you newbie? This is for you-said Nick shoving the bread into his hands.  
-We wouldnt want for our new friend to be hungry, would we guys? said Nick to his other companions.  
-Well, see you in the morning, newbie- And the 3 of them just disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.

Which left justin with just a loaf of bread and water for dinner, sitting in the corner of the table alone again. Well.. he thought to himself.  
-As sad as this is, I have eaten less for dinner more times than I can count- And started to fill himself up with water and that litle piece of bread. He hoped that this was a one-time thing, but judging from the accustomed and normal faces of the other teenagers in the hall, it couldn't be further from the truth.

**end of the flashback**

\-------------------

Justin came back to himself when he percieved a movement in front of him, years and years of hardships would do that to you. Apparently he had zoned out for a minute or two, Justin realized, and was back on the couch at Monet's, watching Mrs. Jensen leaving for the entrance. Mr. Jensen was looking at him and yawning at the same time.  
-Hey justin, how about coming to the car? I didnt know the sofa was that comfortable- said Mr. Jensen chuckling.  
Justin just shook his head to get rid of those unwanted memories and said:  
\- Sorry about that, I must have gotten lost for a bit in my own head.-  
-Dont sweat it, exhaustion will do that to you, and I thik after what we have gone through today we all deserve a break. 

Mrs.Jensen keep on talking while he offered a hand to help Justin up from the couch, as Mrs. Jensen was heading for the car. Justin took the firm hand and pulled himself upright.  
-Uhm…Mrs. Jensen, I just wanted to thank you for everything you know... I-I-I think I owe you more than I can ever repay you, said Justin not looking at him and hugging himself.

Mr.Jensen then put his hand on his bicep, squeezing a bit and in a deep and reasuring voice said:

-Justin, you don’t owe us anything. We just want to help you get on your feet okay? We just want you to try and let us help and for you to be the most confortable in your new home, what do you say to that champ?  
Justin was clearly avoiding making eye contact but when Mr. Jensen said those words he couldn’t help but look up. Glassy-eyed and not knowing what to say, he just nodded to indicate the agreement and went back to looking at the floor when he felt his eyes burning more and more.  
-I’m glad Justin, let’s not keep them waiting any longer-  
Clay gets cranky when he doesn’t have a good night sleep- He said, -maybe it’s a family thing, who knows?-

Then he let his hand fell from Justin’s arm and started to walk towards the door. Inmediatly Justin followed, grabbing the same part of his arm that had been under Mr. Jensen's hand and heading as well to the prius he had came in. Boy, was he glad that the Jensen's seemed to care about him cause if anything, this last month in juvie had given him time to think, and he had realized that maybe he himself, maybe cared about them too.

With emotions so high up in the air, no one paid notice to the suburban car parked in the next street, where Seth sat looking at them with a murderous spark in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestion or idea you would like to see included, please comment so I can try and incorporate it! Thank you in advance.  
> ps: English is not my first language so excuse all my typos and mistake, I will try my best though cause I don't have a beta or anything like that.


End file.
